wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tailoring leveling guide
Introduction This guide will show you how to get your tailoring skill up from 0 to 450. The guide will use recipes available at a trainer as much as possible. See the preparation section for some exceptions. This guide only uses recipes that require cloth and vendor-bought material (thread, dye). The only exceptions are the vendor bought recipes to get to 375 which require , and . is acquired through skinning, comes from disenchanting green items from Outland, and drops from spiders in Outland. Of course, you can buy these from the Auction House as well. This guide assumes everything you make is sold to a vendor. If you have an enchanter alt, you can send the green items you make to him for disenchanting, however this guide does not combine leveling enchanting and tailoring. This guide also doesn't tell you how to make money with tailoring. This guide does not tell you how to get all the different recipes from quests, vendors or drops. What you do once you hit 375 is entirely up to you. This guide is primarily aimed at those who want to switch profession at high level. Side note: If you don't want to travel around then the only trainer you need is one of the Grand Master Tailors that can be found in the starting areas of Northrend (see Tailoring trainers for a list). They teach all levels of tailoring (from Apprentice to Grand Master), and sell every thread and dye required. Preparation The recipes used require vendor bought components such as threads and dye. These cost gold. To learn recipes from a trainer also costs gold. The amount of gold needed is approximately if you farm all of the cloth. If you want to buy everything you need from the auction house, expect to spend upwards to to get tailoring to 300 and an additional to get your skill up to 375. This does not include gold for recipes from vendors or the auction house. You are going to need a lot of and , huge amounts of , and and an insane amount of . Below is a table that shows the amount of cloth needed. The minimum amount column shows the minimum amount needed if you would get a skill point every time you make something. However, at some point a recipe will be yellow or even green when you make something, so you won't always get a skill point. The estimated amount column deals with this, so try to get the estimated amount of cloth. If you are buying all the cloth you need from the auction house, get the minimum amount and only buy more when needed. This guide uses trainer-available recipes, because they are the easiest to get. However, sometimes vendor-bought or dropped recipes are needed or simply cheaper to use, so there are some exceptions. Below is a table with those exceptions. Check the Auction House for the dropped recipes. The vendor for the and recipes belongs to the Scryers faction. However, the recipes are not BoP, so ask a guild member or friend to buy them for you if you are Aldor. You can also buy the recipes if you haven't made a choice yet and are still neutral to both. Getting from 1 to 50 Getting from 1 to 50 is easy enough. turns yellow at 25, green at 37, and gray at 50. Since you're going to need quite a few bolts, making these will easily get you to 50 skill. Skilling up past 50 requires at least 75x , so make those first and set those aside. If you haven't reached 50 yet, make a and then a . The will give a skill point. Repeat this until 50. Once you hit 50, talk to the trainer to become Journeyman Tailor. You have to be level 10 to become Journeyman Tailor. Getting from 50 to 125 Use the bolts set aside earlier to make to get from 50 to 75. There are two other recipes that can be used to get from 50 to 75: the and the . These recipes are cheaper in components than the , but since the bag sells for more silver at a vendor ( for the bag versus for the gloves and for the cape) and you made a ton of bolts to get to 50 anyway, making the bags and vendoring them will help you recoup a little bit more of the cost. At 75, you can learn , which turns gray at 105. To get from 105 to 125, you need at least 50x . If you haven't reached 105, make a and then make a until you do reach 105. Now use the 50x made earlier and make until 115, and to get from 115 to 125. Once you hit 125, talk to the trainer to become Expert Tailor. You have to be level 20 to become Expert Tailor. Getting from 125 to 200 At 125, you can make , which turns gray at 145. Since you're going to need at least 195 bolts to continue skilling up, you should easily reach 145. If you're a decently high level (60-70) you can farm silk VERY quickly in the Scarlet Monastery Dungeon (the last room is the fastest and easiest, I find); about 2-3 stacks of silk per run. Now make to get from 145 to 160, to get from 160 to 170, and to get from 170 to 175. At 175, you can make , which turns gray at 185. To continue skilling up, you will need at least 90 bolts, so making these should easily get you to 185. Now back to silk. Make to get from 185 to 200. Once you hit 200, talk to the trainer to become Artisan Tailor. You have to be level 35 to become Artisan Tailor. Getting from 200 to 275 First, make to get from 200 to 205, and to get to 215. Make to get to 225. Make to get from 225 to 235 and or to get from 235 to 250. At 250, make until it turns gray at 260. Use these to make , which turns yellow at 270, so you should be able to reach 275 using this recipe. Note: disenchants well, so if you have disenchanting resources available, this is a good opportunity to recoup some costs. Once you hit 275, you will need to speak with the trainers in Outland to become a Master Tailor. You have to be level 50 to become Master Tailor. See Tailoring Trainers for the names and locations. Getting from 275 to 350 Make to get to 280, then make to get to 300. Note -- if you value more than , you can start making at 275 instead of the bags. Also, for those who do not have access to a character with skinning, it may be cheaper to create as it requires instead of leather which tends to be a considerably cheaper option on most servers. Likewise, if you are also leveling enchanting, both and disenchant into . Making the gloves and/or cloaks instead of the bags will give you a head start on the approximately 290 required to go from enchanting skill level 245-290. At 300, make , which turns gray at 325. You are going to need at least 430 bolts to get to 360, so this should get you to 325 just fine. At 325, you can make , which becomes gray at 340. You are going to need at least 90 bolts to eventually get to 375, so make those. If you are not at 340, make some more bolts until you are. The bolts are needed in most high-level tailoring recipes, so they are not wasted. However, if you do not want to make more bolts than needed for this guide, make for those last points to 340 instead. Make to get to 350. Getting from 350 to 375 ''Note -- If you have Wrath of the Lich King, go to one of the Northrend ports to learn Grandmaster tailoring. Then finish leveling to 375 with Bolt of Frostweave. This recipe will turn gray at 375 but it will not go to waste. Make to get to 360. Make or to get to 375. * As noted above, these recipes can only be bought by someone Neutral or Friendly with Scryer, but if you are Aldor, a Scryer friend can buy them for you. * For a visual of the items you need to level from 360 to 375 using these recipes, please see the image to the right. This does not include items like . Congratulations, you now have 375 skill in tailoring. A couple of nice money savers: * It could be much cheaper to craft from 345 to 355. (And use those bolts to craft later on.) It depends on your server's AH prices and/or how far your guild has gotten in Karazhan. * At 350, make your first / / -- good chance for 3 "free" bumps. (free 'cause you know you're going to do it anyway ;)) * If you are a caster who is trying to make the 3-piece purple BoP set, make the first piece at 360, and the second piece at 374 (it's still orange, so it might save you multiple attempts), and you will save the cost of making at least 1 , which are well over worth of materials each. * If you are an enchanter or you have a friend or guild mate who is, disenchanting the uncommon and rare items that you manufacture can help recoup the cost of the materials, and can also be an aid in leveling the enchanting skill itself. An alternative if you're just trying to get to 350, for /etc, do the following. You should make a lot of imbued netherweave for skillups, as you will need 3 every 4 days to make your /etc..., so even though it's expensive, you need it anyway. This also lets you wait a week or two and make cloth to get from 350 to 360, saving you some other funds. ''Note -- Some will find real viability in making the Netherweave Bag in place of the Netherweave Boots depending on the value of the Knothide Leather and Netherweave Bag on your realm. Another good way to get your skill from 350 to 375, if you aren't in a rush, is building the Arcanoweave set. These recipes ( are BoP drops in Tempest Keep: Arcatraz and Mechanar. They seem to be hard on the but they don't use , so they're actually a lot easier on the pocketbook. Getting from 350/375 to 425 This will require about x2000 (100 stacks) or x395 if you are purchasing them directly. Getting from 425 to 450 This is for people who do not have Cataclysm. It will require an additional 100 stacks of to complete. Getting from 450 to 525 Cataclysm is required to continue past 450. High level WLK recipes will provide skill level-ups past 450 with Cataclysm. Some Cataclysm recipes will increase skill more than one level. The following list of Cataclysm items can be crafted. Category:Guides Category:Tailoring Category:Economical training